


The spider incident

by ShortcakeCrow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4285350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShortcakeCrow/pseuds/ShortcakeCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they invited Tanaka over, Asahi wasn’t expecting him and Nishinoya to destroy their living room. Then again, he wasn’t expecting them to freak out over a spider either.<br/>AU in which Noya and Asahi share an apartment, and are also dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The spider incident

**Author's Note:**

> I have this headcanon that the whole team is afraid of spiders except for Suga. Time to put it to good use. *cracks knuckles*

Living with Noya wasn’t nearly as tiresome as Asahi thought it would be. Noya might have been much more energetic and loud than others, and may or may not have broken a couple of furniture while practicing his rolling thunder, but he was always eager to help Asahi when he needed assistance with something, and knew when the other would appreciate some peace and quiet. And honestly, Asahi didn’t really mind his peppy attitude either. It was rather refreshing to have such an optimistic person with him whenever he was down. Not to mention Asahi thought it was kind of adorable.

Which is why when Noya asked if Asahi would mind Tanaka crashing at their place for a few hours, Asahi answered with a smile:

“As long as you help me clean up afterwards, I don’t see a problem. Besides, it’s been a long time since we last hung out, so I’m looking forward to it.”

Noya grinned, furiously typing away on his phone to inform Tanaka of Asahi’s approval. As Asahi suspected, Tanaka was already on his way, since all three of them knew Asahi wouldn’t refuse Noya’s request. As soon as Tanaka arrived, he threw his bag into a corner, greeting Noya with their usual ‘special bro-handshake’, and Asahi with a high-five. Then Noya ran off, probably to get a video game or something.

What neither of the two was expecting however, was a loud battle cry coming from the living room right after. They made eye contact, and nodded; Tanaka’s face showed determination, while Asahi’s was full of worry. They rushed over to the living room - Tanaka tripping over a couple of chairs, and cursing loudly -, then froze in place, staring at the source of Noya’s distress.

There was a spider. Noya was hanging off a bookshelf, holding on for his dear life, throwing volume and volume of manga at the creature, but it seemed to know exactly what he was trying to achieve, and skillfully maneuvered between the flying objects, heading for Noya.

Tanaka grabbed a nearby mop, charging at the spider as well.

“I will save you, Noya-san!” he yelled, swinging his improvised weapon like some sort of sword. The spider dodged his hits as well, and finally reached the wall, proceeding to start climbing its way upwards. The bookshelf gave away in that same exact moment, and Tanaka barely managed to avoid Noya falling on top of him. As soon as his feet touched the ground, he rolled away, far out of the spider’s reach. Meanwhile, the spider climbed onto the mop Tanaka was holding, and Tanaka threw it far, far away, screaming for his beloved Kiyoko-san to save him.

The spider decided that crawling around on the ground was lowering its chance of surviving this experience, and went for a wall again, climbing higher than any of the guys could reach. Tanaka broke into a sprint, picking up a pillow on his way, and used a couch as some sort of stepstool, jumping up and spiking with the pillow. He missed by an inch, but the couch flipped over, causing him to land on his face, hitting his head on the ground, passing out. Now only two of them were left. The spider narrowed its eyes, looking from Noya to the still stunned Asahi, as though it was trying to decide which one of them to devour first.

Noya didn’t wait for it to attack again.

“Asahi, bend down!” he shouted, running over at full speed. That broke whatever trance Asahi was in before.

“What are you-“ he was interrupted by Noya leaping into the air, and jumping on his back.

“I have a plan, don’t worry!” Noya reassured him, grinning confidently, although still a bit pale. He showed off the water pistol in his right hand - Asahi had no idea when or how he got that, but didn’t question him for it. “I need you to get a bit closer first though.”

Noya’s plan was quite simple. He shot some water near the spider, forcing it to go in the opposite direction, slowly but surely steering it towards the open window. As soon as the spider was outside, Noya shut the window, dropping from Asahi’s back. He let out a victory cry, doing a fist pump.

Asahi sighed, relieved that it was finally over, and he could stop having a heart attack every other second. Then Noya turned to him, grinning in the most gorgeous way possible, making him instantly forget how cleaning up the mess would take at least an hour, and how Tanaka was still knocked out and quite possibly was in need of medical care.

“Thanks for the help. You’re the best, Asahi.”

And with that, Noya stood on his tiptoes, giving him a peck on the cheek.


End file.
